the very first meeting
by rei elizabeth yuy darlian
Summary: Mom where are we going -asked Odin -You´ll see it soon Odin now be a good boy and go to the kinder with the other children -Ok mom-So he went there he didn’t know anyone as always .the first child he saw was the oldest one he was blonde his mane was Milli


The first meeting  
A Heero and Relena fanfic  
By reiyuy01 (aka jochan)  
Prologue

Disclaimers note:. I don't own gundam wing this is only a fanficion  
Please read it its my first fanfic I hope you like it  
Any commentaries will Be accepted pleas Write and sorry for the  
gramar mistakes

-Flashback-

they are in L1 colony in the crow appeared two people a young woman and her child. They where in a space port the young woman was taking him to a trip for him to know the beauties of the colonies and the earth she knew the boy's father would like that Odin Lowe was a pretty busy man and hadn't have time to do that .the Peacecraft family was there too they just had and important trip to do after that they where going to leave Relena with their friends the Darlian cuz that weren't such good times the war was oncoming and all the efforts wouldn't stop tgat all that they could do was to protect the ones they love

-Mom where are we going -asked Odin

-You´ll see it soon Odin now be a good boy and go to the kinder with the other children

-Ok mom

So he went there he didn't know anyone as always .the first child he saw was the oldest one he was blonde his mane was Milliardo and he was there for baby sitting his little sister Relena who was alone in the corner maybe she was too shy or maybe all the other children where afraid of Milliardo anyway Odin was decided to make friends with that little sweet child in the corner so he take a long breathe ask her what's your mane?

-Relena and yours is...?

-Odin wanna play with me ?

-Ok i want to be a princess

-Then I ll your body ward

-K

So they start playing and later other children start to play with them too.  
But as always they got to go soon it was time too go for Relena and Milliardo so she and asked Odin "would I see you again?" "yes" was Odin's answer I swear I'll see you again" .Milliardo was about to say that would not happen but them he saw Relena eyes and though better not she'll cry for it

-End of Flashback-

this memory pass threw Zech's mind and wonder who would be that Odin that had played with Relena the boy seemed familiar to him brown unruly hair ,blue Prussian eyes it was very similar of Heero but then he noticed that little boy was Heero Milliardo knew Heero Yuy wasn't the real name of the perfect soldier then his name was Odin …interesting he thought eho would have know that they would play the same roles during the Eve wars….so Odin had fulfilled his promise after all .but that wasn't certain so he decided to make a trip to L1 next month he hesitate that nor Heero or Relena would remember that they were about tree years old but he did of course he had forbidden that but he wasn't that young he smiled he knew Relena had had a crush when little on Odin now he remembered how she chattered around with him about this boy she met on the space port ,then she had fallen over a gundam pilot called Heero Yuy…which real name was Odin…

Chapter 1: times had change

The times had change the eve wars had finished lots of secret had been revealed .the peace reign no more wars .all the gundam pilots had been forgot the gundams where destroyed in name of peace .Relena was turning 20 now. much of Relena's live secrets had been discovered know she knew who she was .she was Relena Peacecraft not Darlian ,she was the governor of a country she was a princess a pacifist born princess she didn't remember nothing about her parents nothing but she wasn't alone she had her friends and her brother but didn't have any memories about her real parents she wanted to know .eve if she wasn't alone she felt a little lonely everyone else had someone to love and was loved in return but she had fallen over a guy who did not have feelings she had fallen of the perfect soldier who wouldn't be able to love her in return it hurt so much but love was like that.

.Heero well he remembered some things about his live before Odin he only remembered little 'bout that only that. he didn't know who he really was he didn't remember he hadn't amnesia like Trowa but he couldn't remember things before Odin came into his life .he hadn't know Odin was his father before he appeared in the turmoil but them he had to be why them would he go to rescue him and his mother? He didn't remember his mother too he was lost in the world in the space but he wasn't just lost he was alone ,he had always been only when he was with Odin he wasn't but then Odin died and let him alone yes there wasn't anybody who cared about him who will the other gundam pilots? …the Preventers?…other fellow soldiers? No. the whom as long as he knew only one person but then again he tried to shut his mind he wouldn't think of her .but he couldn't stop himself from that .Relena had invited him to her 20th birthday party he hadn't give a response but he always go t o see her and 'till next year he go to protect her and the reason he leave was cause he knew he could hurt her and he didn't want to and the other reason was cause he was afraid of his feelings

The day was coming Heero told Duo- I´m going to Relena´s party- he said flatly

-I already know that Heero you always go don't you ?-Duo say in a mischievously voice

-Yes … well .. she could be in danger ..no? -Heero lied, Duo always tried that heero accept he loves Relena but he had always lied about it

-Heero are you going only cuz that ?-duo asked with his famous Evil Grin tm of his he knew Heero wasn't going just for that stupid reason

-Any problem about that?- Heero say in a cold voice shooting duo his Death Glare tm

-No of course not Can I come?-duo said nervously he didn't want to die that young even if he never thought of livin' by this time

-Suppose yes –Heero say in a 'I-don't-care –if-you-dare-to come-with-me-as-long-you-keep-your-mouth-shut' tone

-Then I ll go …Heero ?-Duo said with a grin but there wasn't any Heero to reply

- Heerooo? ,buddy ?-he called out loud why did he always had to do that

Heero had already go to his room and sit on the window why? He loved Relena he was supposed to do not love anyone, why did he start over again the answer was simple HE LOVED HER but… did she love him ..why should her? she was a peace born lover he could be only a friend or only a person that would protect her or…loved him? He did not Know and he was not going only to protect her he was going too see her he would go alone Duo could go later … He went to sleep only a week for Relena ´s party

Instead Relena was wondering about Heero would he come ?he had always come but … would he loved her ?she couldn't forget the teddy bear and the note… she had still the teddy…oh Father she thought what should I do ?  
Oh gotta sleep I haven't finish the preparative s for my party

-ahhhh- Duo yawn -Heero are you there ?  
-Yes  
He had had a strange dream he was little about 3 it was kindda a memory Relena was in it he could remenber something he was playing whit Lena and she ouhgta go he had promise to see her again but only one person would know if that was true Zechs…

Relena had had that dream too at first was alone with her brother them a boy called Odin as long she remember who was very alike Heero appear and play with her them she could no remember anymore she would ask her brother If that really had happened

Chapter two: an attack during peace times

Disclaimers note:. I don't own gundam wing this is only a fanficion

There were 3 days until the party Heero had told Duo he was going for a walk but instead had go to Relena ´s house he planed to stay there until the party and buy there something for Relena and ask Milliardo about the dream  
Relena haven't asked already she just forgot she was too busy receiving the list of the ones that would go she put heero ´s name even if there wasn't an answer she had wrote to her diary

Dear diary :one year more I cant believe 5 years ago I met Heero and my whole life changed but I got the feeling I knew him before I got a dream I should ask my bro…

Dear Diary I m too busy haven't ask yet Milliardo yet …will heero come? he never says yes or no or he just brakes the invitation like that time ..but always goes …I think he will …oh please God make heero come

She had just write that when there was a noise near her window … and it was… Heero! "You came !" she whisper and hugged him she was so happy that didn't control herself Heero had come .Heero was in shock why did she always had to be like that he was frozen but hugged her back Relena closed her eyes .Heero- just watched Relena she was more beauty ever since the last time he saw her they didn't want to separate but them …nock nock they speared -"who is ?"- "its me" -and opened the door it was Milliardo 'oohhh' thought Heero -I hear a noise- Milliardo continued "-oh it is you Yuy"- .- "yeah"- Heero- say do I leave you alone ?"  
"No I m going see you later Relena ,Heero…im going t the colony L1 otherwise I think I ve interrupt you"

They were alone again

-…-Heero say nothing he wasn't a talkative guy and she knew it if she wanted to talk to him she had to start and even if he was a talkative guy wich he wasn't he was having lots of feelings and was trying not to get the out soon he did it he had locked his feelings once again

-And… so… Heero didn't you receive my letter? I didn't know if you were coming or not-but deep in her heart she knew ,she knew someway he'll always come …even if he didn't respond

-Hmm... No not at all- lied Heero ,Relena smiled she knew then when he say that he had got the invitation

-But you came as always ..-she said smiling ,Heero grunted 'I do always go why wouldn't I?' he wanted to say but his mouth keep closed ,her smile got wider than he knew she knew

-Why didn't you want me for coming? Cuz I can go ..If you want that …-'sje knows' Heero thought she had tried to mock him…no one made fun of Heero Yuy. Within his last sentence there was a tramp

-No , no heero I want you to stay only I thought …-she had fallen onto it she blushed sightly he was staring at her eyes challenging her Heero smiled to himself

-What?-he said in a calm voice trying to suppress a smile

-Nothing- she said as she felt her face blushing more ,she looked away ,Heero decided to change the subject as he dropped a smile

-Wanna go for a walk?-he said Relena looked at him when he finally spoke she was glad he had change the subject and them she thought that maybe he was able to read the minds of other people

-Maybe…-she wanted to make it difficult for him

-Relena are you going or not?-he said in a cold voice he but wasnt mad he wasn't going to plead to her for going to a walk with him he wasn't going to let her know ,no ,not yet

-Yes I m going just wait me..-she said in a resigned voice she knew he wasn't going to insist to her to go with him but it would be nice but once again she thought by the way he told me that he doesn't cares to go alone so he may do it as a mere formality

-I ´ll waiting on the door-he said as he leave her alone

Chapter three : at the park

They where walking in on of the gardens of the city they weren't taking just walkin one next to the other ,enjoying the each other presence it was all they needed ,each one would stole glances to the other ,,never talking ,never saying a word, words weren't needed anyway .they werent holding hands they got to the tree they sited under it Relena had a book Heero too .then he felt drained and sleepy he hadn't slept during the trip and it had been a very long one he fall asleep leanig to the tree and a side of Relena .Relena take down her glance to be able to see Heero he was sleeping she put his face on his lap it was more confartable for him to take a nap like that she thought and well as he slept she could see his face it was tranquil ,he had never saw that expression on his face he was tranquil but not smiling againg no emotions ,his eyelids were shut and behind them there were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen

After a half an hour he woke and didn't say nothing he got up and say it's getting late we should head to the mansion now. she didn't argue with him she knew hwe wasn't going to change his opinion .he hep her to get up and waited for her to put her shoes again she had taken her shoes for being more comfortable then they started walking over again but now the silence was odd very odd and it wasn't comfortable there was tension on the air

-.so …Heero how is your live now?-asked Relena trying to break the ice .

-Shhhh….-he had heard someone following from behind heput all his senses alert there was going to be a quarrel soon or late .the moment he had fear the most had come …

-What's going on ?-she asked quietly there were intruders they were attacking her again

-I've heard something someone has been following us-he said flatly there was nothing more say

-Uh?-she jerked she heard a gunshot behind Heero turned and she pose herself behind him

-Run Relena run-he whispered

-but…what is going to happened to you?-she said with concern

-I'll be fine just behind you now run!-he said flatly there wasn't time for he to worry about him

Relena ran ,heero was after her he was holding his gun . five gunmen appeared her take to gun out he stared to fire them they fire to Heero it seemed like they wanted to let Relena by her own but they weren't good enough to kill Heero the bullets they fired didn't have the effect they were supposed to have on him he was still standing up and they were only three this far it seemed he wasn't injured by the bullets as he wasn't human that was the impression they had of course Heero wasnt normal nor he was the perfect soldier for nothing .the third man was dead by know but the gunshots hadn't stop .Relena was worrying over Heero but she knew he was going to make it even if they were more but she couldn't help but to worry. Relena fell down Heero stopped just in front of her, Heero shot there were only three bullets left he fired and killed the second man the first one was still firing Heero fired into the chest of the gunman but he was still firing Heero aimed to the head of his enemy and fired the man was dead now

Relena fall but the gunshots didn't stopped .more gunshots she couldn't hear anything but that .she was scared but she knew Heero was there and he was guarding her as always she knew he would always protect her .as she started to stand up she heard a shot followed by another shots when she finally stand up there was another a brief silent but then another break it no more noises she turned and saw a men in the floor all dead Heero turned his eyed where closed in pain but she didn't saw that in his expression she didn't noticed it .he passed out and fall in her arms she sitted him in the floor with her and let hhis face rest in her chest .there were bruices and blood all over his body she called .they were by the doors she took a brief moment to think about the situation wich wasn't good there had been an attack in her own residence ,Heero was gravely injured …she called an ambulance and went with Heero to the hospital.

Chapter four :the answer

they were going home But when they croos the palace door heero fall Relena call to the ambulance she was very worried she sleep on the hospital nex day heero wake up and saw Relena sleeping in a chair next to him .them someone enter into the room it was zechs  
-What happened ?  
-.there was an attack ..they wanted to kill Relena but she is fine  
-now I need too know something, I ¨ve had a strange dream I m not sure if it´s true  
-so what was it about?  
-t I dreamed I was taking a space ship and before taking it I met Relena and you did that ever happened ?  
-Yes it happened  
-Do you think Relena would remember that  
-I don't know probably she doesn't  
-Uhhh..?  
Relena had woken up -Milliardo you come back ! Heero are you fine?  
-Yes -was heeros reply -well I think I can leave this hospita-Heero say sitting down and prepairing to take out the bandages of his body - I don't think so Mr.Yuy I think you cant leave today but in the night- said the doctor who was in in front of the door then he go .-Well I think ought to go now -said Milliardo are -you coming with me Lena ?- say Milliardo - uhh.. I ll stay here I don't think I should heero alone I got to …- she say but she was interrupted by Millardo-Then Heero ,Lena I ll see you later- Zech said and go threw the door.-so .. Relena what did you got to do ?-heero said- Well I… I … wanted to …say …thank you for protecting me always ,now I think you should rest heero –Relena said heero did what she tell for first time in life and sleep then when he wake up Relena was still there but didn't say nothing and sleep again. Meanwhile Relena was thinking about heero ohh he seems so cute while sleeping I ll like to see him smile again she just had seen him smile only once .but he is a perfect soldier and I think he might be the Lost Prince of the Stars first I heard the story thought it was my brother he gets along with the description brunette hair and short live in the space and fought for the peace between the colonies & the earth I didn't do all along he has always protect me if he haven't I will be dead since a lot .then Relena take a nap when she wake up heero was sit down on his bed watching the news- sorry .. I should wake you up but I though you better rest ah! Lena a nurse bring some food …for both wanna some ? –Heero said -yes please –relana said she ate her part and then she help heero eat then it was time for leaving Milliardo and Noin went for seing heero and Relena and take then home

It was the day before the party Duo ,Trowa, Cuatre and ,Wufei arrive all together Cuatre have taken one of his sisters to meet Relena her mane was Keiko , Trowa went whit his " Big Sister" Catherine and Wufei went with sally po duo was with Hilde but they only talked about if heero was the prince from the stars cuz they all though the same-but if heero is really the lost prince of the stars Relena might be his princees no? -Duo said with a big smile

Chapter five the party

But heero didn't mind how could he know twas that Relena could be in danger Milliardo thougt that too they didn't tell anything to Relena they didn't want her for worry and Heero had say to her you may don't stay alone so the roon next to Relena was Heero´s and her bro ´s too the day of the party all was calm Heero follow rekena every where "cuz it was his duty " Milliardo had tekk him that maybe Relena was in danger so he followed her from some distance and very quietly that even Relena didn't notice them the party started Relena was searching Heero but she couldn't find him Heero wasn't there so she went to the garden heero wa swith the security wards she called Heero and asked him why he wasn't at the party heero´s answer was I ´m wathching upon your security Relena .ohh Heero please I invited you for you too have fun please enter begged Relena .OK say heero  
Wanna dance?  
Uh?  
Heero would you dance whit me?  
Yes  
So they start dancing  
Relena ….  
Yeah?  
I …I … want to … say you … as he said that words he was getting closer and closer every second they were about to kiss but then the lights went of and many soldiers started to go down from the ceiling Heero take his gun out waiting then the shooting started and many people started to screamin the confusion someone take Relena and she scream HEEROO!!!!!!!! But it was late Heero started to follow the kidnaper and so Duo Cuatre Trowa & Bufei .Milliardo and noin join them but it was to late

Chapter six? : whats goin on?

Disclaimers note :this is a quite wreid chapter but just read it

Meanwhile Relena watched the face of that guy it was ..No he 't…be…not him.. it was …  
- Yes its me Relena  
- But …why ? why you Alejandro?  
- Why? You´re asking me why?  
- …  
- Cuz I love you and I couldn't stand you been with that guy and cuz you would be perfect for….  
Then a window shuttered It was Heero.- Heero, guys ! -said Relena Alejandro just smiled he knew Heero and he hated him but … .Heero was pretty angry so he said-if you don't leave her I ll kill you ,I give you 10 seconds for doing it Alejandro-but Alejandro didn't take out his hands off Relena he only clap his hands and said-attack them!!!!-And suddenly many soldiers came and started to attack them Heero say-I don't have time for this-so he just jumped and go where alejandro was so he them we'll have a duel for Relena Ok was Heero's response so they took some swords and started the duel soon the other guys have finished whit alejandro's soldiers and went onto help Relena she was ok now but Heero ? he'll be fine Milliardo said to her and then got to see the duel heero beat him and looked Relena she understood what he was meaning and then she said don't kill him so with Duo he put alejandro a pair of handcuffs then heero said Mission completed every one there Duo Trowa Cuatre Bufei Milliardo and Noin smiled for them selves so Noin said kets go back to the party Heero didn't say anything just followed Relena and then hold her hand prepared to left it at the minor signal of resistence from Relena but she hold his hand to and then heero said her –Aishiteru-and them they kissed .

Chapter seven:the true has to be told

When they got to the palace all the girls were pretty worried when hilde saw duo she went running and hug him duo blushed they told the girls what had happened (I forget Dorothy was there too) all the girls were pretty worried for them so all the guys were blushing like red crimson all of them were talking in a big group but them finally heero said "I outta go" and he make his way to the door Relena didn't know what to do he is going but he said he loved me them why so she follow him "HEROOO!!!!" She called out and there he was "why are you here?" Heero said "Heero,why are you running away? Why do you never stay? Why? I thought you said you love but I see that you were just playin' whit me…"Relena said in sobs Heero rips her tears and touch her face and saay" no Relena I can´t stay I'll just put you in danger and first before I can come back I have to tie some odds and ends" "why can't you stay? You always get to do things and leave me?-Relena said "that is because my past is always persecuting me and besides why should anyone wait me? Heero said and turned to go but again Relena stopped him "I do I'll always wait for you Heero" she said –you don't have to –was his reply his eyes weren't cold now they were tender ,loving but sad –look Relena I got to know if there will be another terrorist attack the have use you againsgt me I just can ge you hurt by my fault not as long as I am alive and besides I have alredy done this promise to you and fulfill it so I'll do it again I swear you Relena I'll see you again -he said leaving Relena shocked – so it was true then…Heero… then you are …Odin …-Relena muttered so it had been him all the time them she smile he'll be back soon or late I know he'll be back

Chapter eight : Odin is back

Disclaimers note:. I don't own gundam wing this is only a fanficion

3 years had passed since Heero left Relena and she was still waiting nobody had heard of him not even duo .some people had tell he he might be death or something but she didn't heard them she knew he would come back some guys start trying to date her she always refuse .duo had married Hilde 2 years ago and had twins a boy and a girl named Adam and Alitzia very alike their parents .Wufei was now engaged to sally and Dorothy and Quatre had married last year ,Zech and Noin well the story is already known they had married some months after Heero disappearance and Relena had one nephew called Taro and a nice called Mizuki everything was right exeot that Odin wasn't there no Odin no Heero how she missed him but one day…

one day she received a letter

Dear Relena:

It has been a long time since the last time we saw .but will meet once again and I'll fulfill my promise .i'm glad to say you that my past wont chase me again .i'll be with you soon

Truly yours

Odin (A.K.A Heero Yuy )

The days passed and while relena was writing on her desk she heard a noise in her balcony who would be? She tough and head to the French doors of her balcony and it was…Heero…Odin she just hugged him and said-you're back …-but Heero put his finger on her mouth –yes I'm back lena and I wont ever leave you again – and so they kiss not wanting to leave each other .

-Heero…-Relena say

-hai?-Heero said

-tell me about your past- Relena asked she had met him first by Odin but know called him Heero she wanted to know why

-….-Heero knew this question was going to came soon or later but he couldn't help but kept silent

-Heero…I need to know …I barely know about your life… I know it's not eassy but…-Relena said she relly needed to know and she was right Heero knew this too

- it's okay Relena I know but I can only tell you what I remember … ,when we first met I was traveling with my mother in that time I was Odin Lowe Jr my mother also called me Kokoro Shintestu… during the trip back home… something happened in the shuttle…. it did not land correctly into the spaceport and everything turned turmoil … my mother died there in the under the rubble saving me…I was alone when Odin Lowe found me ,I was by the side of the corpse of my mom I just heard him whisper "my lady Shizuka" as he covered her face …when he turned to me he asked my name I said "I'm Odin sir" he said "your mother is dead son I'm your father we must go now there's nothing to do" …and so I lived with my father ,,Odin wasn't a sentimental man he told me to call him by his name I was never called Kokoro Shintestu again I start to forget.. forget my mother my…-but then he stop he was about to say "to forget my ..name" but…no he wasn't Kokoro Shinsetsu anymore how could he? Not after all he had done…-.them when I was 5 old enough to get into the business I started to get into the missions with Odin but them when I was 10 Odin told me I had a chance to get a normal live and to do anything I liked as a kid so I did what he told do what I liked I followed it was the last mission I ever had with him he got killed that day the last thing he told me was to act on my feelings so that way I would never regret anything to live the moment to its fullest ,I never grow attached to my father yo know but in some way I did as he taught me after his dead I was left in the world alone …again then I met Dr. J and I took the training with him them I had to change my name again to Heero Yuy the operation meteor was to revenge the death of th original Heero yuy and Odin lowe had killed him so a gundam pilot with the name of Odin Lowe wasn't a good idea and I think you know the following..- Heero finished his story Relena was surprised so that was his live  
-oh ..Heero she muttered how shall I call you now?  
-does the name rely matters?  
- no it doesn't but for me you'll always be Kokoro Shinsetsu  
- I can be him anymore not after all I've have done  
-I don't think so Hiiro your heart has always been the same so you still been Kokoro Shinsetsu  
-Hn…maybe your right –Heero said she had said so much in a little sentence and he loved her so much ans so he kissed her in a long tender kiss

--The End ?--

author notes: yes at last I've finished I guess this is a very short fic you know 7 short chapters aren't shuch a great thing) well all posted in one cuz well ya know uts just to shoert to dare to put one by one maybe you think I miss the spelling in Heero's name when I put "Hiiro" well let me tell yo guys I did that on purpose Hiiro means in .Japanese if my sources are correct the one and only better said unique one and Kokoro Shinsetsu means kind heart (Kokoro heart ; Shinsetsu kin


End file.
